the Lost Empire of Egypt
by silvergolddragon
Summary: summary inside starts out Monarch-Blind-Mobiumshipping this is a closed story meaning its already written and finished so expect some updates in the next few weeks for this story. also please please please let me know anything about this story that seems wrong, like spelling and grammar along with questions you might have thank you. (for writers/ i have open ones to write with me.)
1. prologue

5,000 years ago

A city on the sea years ahead of their time was crying with fear at a tsunami the gods had sent to them for one of their people had stolen from the gods. People were running out into the center of the city. There had been reports of people, vanishing. Dark pools of swirling darkness opening beneath them to swallow them whole. A young, beautiful figure watched the sky darken. Beside him was a young man that had been escorting and guarding him during a shopping trip before this happened. "Mother we need to get to safety now." The male spoke to the Queen. Searchlights went to the city the god stone shining like a red sun warning the citizens that their end was near. Yamiko turned his veiled face as he heard a call. His husband. His king. Riding his stallion sword in hand fighting off dark creatures springing from the darkness. He found his wife and leaped from the horse, just as darkness surrounded him. The Pharaoh grabbed his wife in a desperate attempt to pull him free. Yamiko looked up. "Atemu..."

"I'm getting you out of here!" his husband promised. His beautiful husband. And also his father. "Papa..." he whispered. "Don't!" Atemu cried tears running down his face knowing...no! "Papa," Yamiko repeated touching his face. "I'll see you again. I've just seen it." He removed his gem. The stone keeping their people alive and young as long as they wore them. "I'll see you. And there will be another." a beam of light shoot through Yamiko's chest the red stone turning a bright purple as it collapsed then expanded lifting the young Queen from the ground shinning pure light into the city below. The tanned hand that held his wrist slipping along with a silver bracelet etched with a moon left in Atem's hand another horse came barreling through a young child running toward the light.

"Mama! Papa what's happening to Mama?" the child cried out Yamiko's eyes were white and hollow chanting under his breath it soon becoming louder the closer he got to the stone. "/the Gods have granted those in this shield a second chance of life, but as punishment, the knowledge of things you have created will be lost until a new light crystal returns to your world down below the stone and water/." Yamiko closed his eyes as he was taken inside of the god stone now a brilliant blue. "Yugi cover your eyes now!" wrapping his cape around them both Atem shielded Yugi and himself from the light while the guardian statues came to life making a shield out of the Queen's life force now turned into pure energy and power.

"Mama!" Yugi cried as Atem stood up still holding his son in his blue cape. Everything was silent now. His people were looking around in confusion. Atem carried his son to his horse and mounted. "Seth," he called. His priest came at once. Atem watched his crying son and put the bracelet on his wrist determination in his eyes. He kissed his child and used a spell to make him sleep. "Seth...sink the city," Atem commanded. "This world..." he looked around and sneered at the ocean. Beyond were other countries, cities, people. "This world is evil. My son will never know it."

"Yes my lord." but before the order could be given the large waves of the tsunami swallowed the shielded city whole pulling them down far below the ocean and earth never to be seen again until now.


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Many centuries later, a young man came home. He'd left that morning excited and happy...but he was now...unemployed. "Hi, Daddy!" his son called running in from the living room. He was followed by their neighbor, Solomon who often picked Heba up from school and watched him until Yami came home from the museum. "He was an angel as usual." The old man said. He noticed something. "Heba, go back to the living room a moment." The little boy did as he was told. "Yami...what's wrong?" the old man asked as Yami poured a glass of his and Heba's favorite juice. Most people thought he must have a dead wife leaving him a son to raise alone. Actually, Yami had a dead husband and was in fact the mother himself. People feared what they didn't understand and Futanaris were not common.

"I was laid down from the museum today when they just brushed away my research as an old fairy tale saying I was more important in the boiler room than anywhere else and if I wasn't happy they would let me go with a drop of a hat. I'm sorry I couldn't help you with your dream Solomon but nothing seems to work out for me." brushing back long died raven black hair braided all the way down to his thighs touching a necklace with a ruby heart an Egyptian eye engraved inside of it. his body worn and tired making him look far older than nineteen.

"You should let the blonde and red come back in." Solomon suggested. Yami smiled. "Yami," the old man said. "I... I don't know if he can help but I have an old friend named Arthur Hawkins. He lives in a mansion outside of town in the desert. I have a feeling you might find something there."

"thank you Solomon I'll go and see him later today if that alright with you?" Yami asked the old game shop keeper making his way to the kitchen and fridge to eat something light maybe a cracker or two he was already thin on the brink of looking starved but with his sallery that was all he could eat the rest went to pay for bills and toward Heba's schooling their was very little left over just enough for him to by a month's supply of black hair die having been teased about his hair from birth.

"I made burgers and hot dogs." the old man said pointing to covered plates. "And I am not leaving until they are gone." he sounded like a grandfather. He never got to be one. His daughter and her husband were killed in a wreck one rainy night. Yami was truly grateful to the old man. A picture was presented to him. It was Solomon in his younger days as an explorer. He was dressed in a black trench coat and fedora hat. Peeking from the hat was Solomon's natural hair color before it turned grey. It was the same as Yami's. "Those a* who teased me about my hair were jealous p* with no style." the old man winked. Yami couldn't help it. He gave the man the biggest hug.

In a city unreachable by plane, car, train, and even a ship, a small figure watched the sky above. He looked down at the moon bracelet at his wrist. First glance would have made the viewer think the figure was a small boy. But this would quickly change when they saw his hips, his well-formed thighs, and an a* that begged to be stroked or smacked. His kilt hid unusual physical attributes. The attributes of a male and a female. His chest was flat like a male's but the boy preferred the title of princess rather than prince. He heard a door open and watched a woman exit his father's chamber. She stopped and glanced at the princess. She bowed but as she turned...she was fuming. The princess himself turned and entered the chamber. He smiled. That woman would soon never enter here again unless to clean it. He approached the bed as maids carried soiled sheets away bowing to him and leaving. His father lay on fresh sheets. His muscled arms across his eyes. He looked bored. Yugi smirked a crouched like a lioness in the tall grass. He leapt to surprise his prey... only to be foiled and pinned to the bed under his father "now Yugi why are you trying to wake me on this beautiful day here in so I can keep my sanity from that woman?" Atem asked eyeing the bracelet his son held. "Where did you get that Yugi?"

"It was in the box you gave me. The golden one." Yugi said. Atem's eyes widened. The golden puzzle box he'd given to his son to keep him busy for the next few weeks. He'd forgotten. He must have put it there. Yugi snuggled into him. "It's my birthday in a few weeks." he reminded. The kingdom was being decorated in red, purple, and blue. His colors. The blazing sun upon every colorful banner. His father's symbol. In the sun was a moon and nestled beside it, a star. This birthday was special. A day Atem looked forward to. When all his needs would be satisfied, and he didn't have to listen... to her. He just wished... His firstborn... His queen... They were meant to share Yugi.

"Mama's coming home soon." Yugi said as if it were just a matter-of-fact thing like saying how nice the weather was.

"What? but that can't be your mother should have went to the afterlife when she fused her soul to the god stone."

"He's coming." Yugi said. "I saw it." Atem blinked. Usually, a parent would tell their child to stop being silly or that it was a dream. But Yugi was not a child and his dreams were visions. He's seen potential dangers all of which were prevented such as a child saved from choking or someone prevented from eating or drinking a possible poison. "I saw it." Yugi insisted. "He and my brother. The one who went with Mama. Do you believe me?" he asked urgently. Atem was filled with joy at the mention of his wife "what does he look like? has anything changed?"

"His hair's darker but it'll be normal again soon." Atem was confused but nodded. "Will you still love me too?" Yugi asked.

"I will always love you no matter what and now we can be a family once again just like we were meant to be." Kissing Yugi's forehead he pulled Yugi into his chest burying his face into Yugi's hair just wanting to catch a few hours of sleep he had missed from his rude awakening by his lead concubine.


	3. chapter 2

Yami arrived at an elegant mansion and knocked. A young blonde woman opened the door. "Are you here to see Grandpa?" she asked adjusting her glasses on her freckled nose. "Yes I'm Yami Sennen and this is my son Heba." Yami introduced to the young girl following her inside the mansion. "I'm Dr. Rebecca Hawkins." she replied. Yami stared at her. "I get that a lot." she smiled. "I was a child genius so I got through college early. I'm skilled in medicine and I follow in my grandpa's footsteps when it comes to exploring the world. He doesn't do that anymore. We had to force him to retire before he killed himself. Grandpa's excited to meet you. You share his passion for the lost city."

Yami nodded in agreement but to him it was more like a yearning for something what it was exactly he had no idea about, it felt like a piece of himself was missing and the answer was to find the long lost city of Atlantis. Lifting Heba on to his hip Yami entered the old style elevator watching Rebecca work the old thing like she had done it before.

"My Grandpa is a well respected man Mr. Sennen I don't want him the laughing stock of our family name if this expedition turns into a folly." Rebecca said sternly to Yami as if their ages were reversed. "I know what it is like to be ridiculed Rebecca I was since the day I was born." Yami scolded the girl he hated doing it but she shouldn't assume he had never been the laughingstock of a family name. She paused. "I apologize. I'm protective of my grandfather. Please forgive me." Yami nodded as he was led to a large study. Heba was spellbound. "Come in, my boy." said a voice from a large armchair. "Solomon's told me much about you."

"I'm sure he has Professor." Glancing at himself in a mirror he mentally winced at how thin he actually was. His eyes and cheeks looked hollowed with the dare minimum of mussels and fat making the stress lines on his face even more noticeable the shirt he wore was a small in men's but now looked like a size too large for his thin frame his pants were no better. 'At least Heba is healthy enough for me to do things. Maybe I can find an opening in the mines or a factory if the expedition turns into a folly.' Sitting in a chair he sat Heba on his lap as the Professor turned around.

He was a thin man himself with a mustache. His fluffy hair clean cut. He dressed in a tan suit. In his lap was a leatherbound book in an ancient language. Yami recognized it. Arabic. "Tea? Coffee? Juice for the little one?" Arthur asked. "How about I have an early supper brought down?" Heba looked to his mother tugging his shirt "Mama I'm hungry can we eat now?" Giving his best puppy dog eyes of doom Yami sighed and caved "I'll take up you're offer of supper Professor and I'll pay back what we eat in whatever say I can."

"Pay me back! Just the fact that I found a fellow believer is more than enough pay!" he reached over and pressed a button on a panel of them. The label said KITCHEN. Arthur ordered their suppers brought down. "I spent my whole life searching for Egypt." Arthur continued. "Oh, I was mocked and ridiculed. Even when I found this..." he held up the book. "During one of my digs to the place Egypt was said to have been before it vanished. I cracked a little of the language but..." he sighed sadly then looked up. "Then I heard of you. I wondered... I found within a map and clues and I wondered if you could help. If together we could at last prove what we've known all along."

Sliding the book to Yami who opened it unnoticed by him an eye of Ra glowed on his forehead while the Professor smiled a knowing smile 'he is the one if he can read that book than he is definitely the Queen reborn as the old legend says.' Dinner arrived a seafood platter for Yami, a burger and fries for Heba, and a bowl of soup for Arthur. Yami ate his food absently while reading to book until he finally put it down only half way through but the strain on his eyes for reading without his glasses was giving him a headache. "Yami, I have prepared a team and the best transport." Arthur said. "I just need a guide and translator. You." he pressed a button and the shelves along one wall slid apart revealing an aquarium. But rather than exotic fish, Yami saw the most amazing submarine. "You only live once." Arthur winked. "Might I ask who I will be seeing most out of this crew Professor? I didn't want anyone with a record near my son."

"I wouldn't hire people like that. Rebecca will be going for medical reasons. Plus she can fix just about anything. There's our explosives expert Joey Wheeler. Tristan Taylor is in excavation. He's a literal mole." he was showing Yami pictures and resumes. "Seto Kaiba. He's...um...he pretends to hate everyone but he has a good heart. Just don't tell him that and you won't get hurt. He'll act as our captain along with his younger brother. Maximillion Pegasus is our chef. Compliment his outfits and hair everyday. And Tea Gardner will assist my granddaughter. Can't have too many medical personel on staff. Any questions?"

"How old is Kaiba's brother?" Yami asked bouncing a sleepy Heba in his lap. "someone stayed up past their bedtime last night."

"Thirteen. He's a genius though. I swear it's like talking to a 30 year old. What do you say? If we succeed. you'd be rich and your son would want for nothing."

"I'll do it I just need to get somethings from home." 'Mainly that picture of Heba and I along with my puzzle box Solomon gave me years ago with the 3d puzzle necklace.'

"Unfortunately, I can't join you. I'm not in the best of health sadly."

"I understand Professor I'll make sure to send you some proof when we return and thank you for this opportunity." Rebecca came down with a duffle bag Yami's name embroidered on the side. "Grandpa Solomon dropped this off saying Yami forgot to bring it with him." Yami looked inside to see all the items he was about to go retrieve. Rebecca touched his shoulder. "You'll be eating three times a day under my care." She said/warned/commanded.

"I think you got the point through Rebecca besides if I know Pegasus he will want to make sure Yami is fed and finishing the plates he makes no ifs ands or buts with him and his food." Arthur motioned for Yami and Rebecca to follow him back to the lift placing on a captain's hat and coat "so Yami ready to set sail?" Arthur asked the nineteen year old male holding a sleeping three year old in his arms the duffle bag hanging by his hip across his body. "As ready as I'll ever be Professor." Determination glowed in Yami's eyes once the lift moved down revealing a boat and submarine with crew and gear.


End file.
